Keeping Watch
by TurtleGirl
Summary: Whatever happened to Mr. Scroop during the end of TP and beyond? Nothing he could have foreseen. Yes! I'm actually turning it into a real fanfic. The initial chapter has been redone with more to come soon (I hope). Please R&R!
1. Guarding the Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from Treasure Planet. The names you don't recognize belong to me.

A/N: Okay, this was gonna be just a short take on a missing scene from TP, but I've had an actual, continued plot going through my head for ages. Why not give it a shot? ï

**Chapter 1**

The cool winds of nighttime whispered softly through the dark etherium. Gently sweeping between the masts of the R.L.S. Legacy, they surrounded a dark figure perched in the ship's loft. A lone pirate tightened his grip on the rafters, growling in irritation as he kept his sharp, amber eyes focused on his surroundings. Morgan Scroop had never been a patient man, and keeping watch was certainly not his favorite task.

"Keep watch."

That's what Silver had ordered. Scroop scowled. Watch for what? He knew the real reason why the old cyborg had left him here. Silver knew that he couldn't be trusted.

Scroop took great pleasure in undermining his captain's authority, and most likely Silver did not want to take any chances. But Scroop was a man of action, an excellent spacer and an even better pirate.

He should be down on Treasure Planet, hunting for Flint's trove, not sitting up in the rafters of a quiet ship, "keeping watch". The whole situation made Scroop feel more like a child sitting in time-out than a fearsome pirate. Scroop clenched his sharp, claw-like hands into fists. Silver would pay for this, he would see to it personally.

But right now, Silver was not here and Scroop had no way of venting his anger. Frustrated, the Mantavor allowed his gaze to drift upward into space, a small, secret part of him feeling awed by the view that surrounded him and the Legacy. It would have been completely dark, but for the thousands of tiny flecks of light that peered out of the blackness. Those lights were a reminder of all the countless worlds that lay far beyond Scroop's view. Not the mention the new world that lay just below the ship.

The fearsome pirate felt his body relax. The life he had chosen was not an easy one. He worked hard, often putting his life on the line (as well as the lives of others) in order to reach his goal. His ultimate goal. Scroop smiled faintly. Very soon, he would have his own share of the loot of a thousand worlds.

Scroop did not remember dozing off. He only knew that he was wide-awake now, and that something was very wrong. He winced at the deafening noise emanating from the center of the ship.

"The alarm! How in blazes?!"

Mentally cursing himself, Scroop skittered down the rigging and tried to locate the source of the disturbance. The siren had stopped after a few seconds and Scroop found himself hearing another sound. He froze, listening intently. It was a voice. A familiar voice.

"Hawkinsss," the pirate hissed.

The boy sounded like he was coming closer, just below deck. A wicked smile crossed Scroop's features as he crept towards the stairs.

"Perhapsss, I will have some fun after all."

A/N: I didn't change much in this first chapter. Most significantly was Scroop's first name. To me, he looks more like a Morgan than a Michael. Yeah, I am putting WAY too much thought into this. ï


	2. The Cabin Boy

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters. For the sake of my fragile sanity, this is the last disclaimer I post for this story.

**Chapter 2**

Jim Hawkins knew that he was in trouble. That siren blaring throughout the ship had undoubtedly sealed his fate. Thrusting the treasure map into his pocket, Jim ran towards the nearest staircase leading to the deck. But instead of seeing his escape, Jim found himself staring up at the last person he wanted to see, with claws open and fangs gleaming.

"Cabin boy..."

Acting purely on instinct, the teenager spun around and took off running as fast as he could down one of the ship's long corridors. Naturally, Scroop was ready for this and he was down the stairs and chasing his prey in under a second.

Scroop gritted as teeth as he got closer and closer to Jim. There was no way the little wretch would get away this time. This time he didn't have good ol' John Silver to protect him.

Now Scroop was bearing down on the cabin boy and, for the first time, he noticed that Morph was there as well. The little shape-shifter had transformed itself into a pie and, before Scroop could react, had thrown itself at the pirate's face.

Now Scroop was mad. Yanking the goo that was Morph off of his face, he threw the small creature as hard as he could into a ventilation pipe where it promptly disappeared. With one nuisance gone, Scroop could now refocus his attention on Jim. Where was that kid?

Jim took a deep breath as he took temporary refuge around a corner. He powered up his laser pistol and, with a fierce new resolve, jumped back into the hallway.

Scroop skidded to a stop and made no attempt to hide his look of horror. He hadn't realized that the brat was armed. For a split second Scroop stood, staring down the barrel of a weapon that could easily end his life before...salvation! The lights went out and the ship's interior was bathed in darkness.

Thinking quickly, Scroop jumped up into the rafters. At least now he was out of sight and, when the backup lighting kicked on, he could see the boy looking around in total confusion.

Jim stared at the now empty space in front of him before spinning around to look behind him. Where had the pirate gone? Jim still held his gun at the ready as he stared into the dim lighting searching for his pursuer. He was unaware as a dark shadow loomed over his head behind him.

Scroop grinned as he prepared to move in for the kill...until a noise to the left caught his attention. There again was Silver's pet, reemerged from the piping. The creature saw Scroop and, almost reflexively, poked the pirate in the eyes. Scroop let out a growl of pain, which, of course, alerted Jim to the arachnid's presence.

Now furious, Scroop backhanded the teenager sending him straight to the floor. Before Jim could recover, Scroop was on top of him, fully prepared to kill. He would have easily sliced the Human's throat if the artificial gravity hadn't chosen that particular moment to stop working.

Jim and Scroop were both starting to float off of the floor. Using this to his advantage, Jim pulled back his legs and kicked Scroop as hard as he could. Without gravity, there was enough force for the Mantavor to crash right through a window to the outside air with Jim sailing helplessly after him.

Scroop grabbed onto the mainmast with one claw, taking a swipe a Jim with the other as the boy floated past. This sent Jim spinning and knocking into the mast before he could finally catch himself on the pirate flag at the very top. He was horrified to see Scroop climbing up after him.

Scroop was grinning again. Now there was no escape for the cabin boy. Holding one sharp claw open, the pirate began to slowly saw through the rope that held the pirate flag. He chuckled maliciously.

"Do say 'hello' to Mr. Arrow for me."

Jim's eyes widened. In a last-ditch effort to save his life, the boy let go of the flag and hurled himself towards the mainmast, finally managing to grab onto it.

Scroop growled in rage. He let go of the mast and floated upwards, determined to finish the kid off. But Jim was ready.

As the arachnid came towards him, Jim let go, kicked off on Scroop's back and was propelled down to safely catch the mast again. Scroop wasn't so lucky. He was sent into the pirate flag, the frayed rope holding the flag broke, and it went floating away with Scroop still in it. All this had only taken a few seconds, but for Jim, it had felt like an eternity.

Scroop was very surprised to find himself flying headfirst into the pirate flag. He was quickly enveloped in it, and knew that there was only one effective way out. Reaching over his head, the pirate opened his claws and sliced through the flag. Now able to see, Scroop looked around impatiently for the brat. Glancing down, he saw Jim...getting smaller and smaller.

Morgan Scroop screamed.

A/N: Pleeeeease be patient with me. I _am_ actually writing a story. I just haven't worked out all the details of it yet. But R&R, because I'm always interested to see what you guys think! ;)


End file.
